


Just let me sleep

by Hinganbachuru (Twilight_Joltik)



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Gen, Noodle Incidents, just dorks being dorks and also sleeptalking, not that shippy but a little i guess, protip: don't fall asleep where your mischievous friends can easily find you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Joltik/pseuds/Hinganbachuru
Summary: Ian crashes in the clubroom and wakes up to find Caddy about to draw on his face.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt thing that turned out alright, prompt was “I understand the whole sleep talking thing but what I don’t understand is the princess dragon dream and why I’m in it.” for either Ian or Shane, and I was /this/ close to making this a Shane/Jirard but I decided it'd be a great Caddimoose thing so here, enjoy.

Ian made a mental note to himself: don’t fall asleep in the clubroom, no matter how much of a better option it seemed on about two hours sleep than going all the way back to the dorms. 

Because while maybe half of his friends, two thirds if Jimmy wasn’t in a particularly impish mood, would have left him be if they found him asleep, the other third included Caddy. Caddy, who had woken him up with his faint chuckling and was currently holding an uncapped marker uncomfortable close to his face. 

Sleepily, he tried to bat the marker away, and he registered the black mark left on his hand as he did so. “Whadda’ya want, asshole?”, he questioned, speech slurred from a combination of still half asleep motor controls and a bit of drool he really hoped his clubmate hadn’t seen. 

Grinning up a storm, Caddy recapped the marker and leaned forward. “Oh, nothing much,” he said in a way that suggested he wanted quite a bit much, actually. “I was just…”

“About to draw a penis on my face?”

“I was actually just going to write ‘Moosey’ but that’s not a bad idea, actually,” mused Caddy, looking like he was seriously considering lunging at him and going to town with that marker. “But,” he shrugged, “that’s beside the point. I was actually just curious what all that was about?”

He really wasn’t entirely certain what he was talking about. Probably why he was asleep in the first place. “Uh, Shizuka’s test, out of coffee, too lazy to go back to Bluebell.”

“No, I mean what were you going off about,” Caddy clarified. “It was really quite entertaining, don’t get me wrong, but it was starting to get a bit… strange.”

Going off about-? What was he talking about?

Before he could ask that, he vaguely remembered a somewhat similar conversation had a few weeks ago in a similar state of consciousness- that’s to say “not very”. Jeff had told him he was talking in his sleep or something.

And suddenly, he realized the lighting in the room was a lot more golden than it’d been when he’d fallen asleep, and his eyes darted to the clock to confirm that it’d been more than an hour since he’d laid down. 

“How long were you there?”, Ian asked, not really wanting to know the answer. 

Caddy smirked and pulled out his phone and hit a play button, launching into a garbled chain of snores with a few barely audible sentence fragments interspersed. Ones that gave him a strange sense of Deja Vu. 

“I understand the whole sleep talking thing,” Caddy assured him, “But what I don’t understand is the princess dragon dream and why I’m in it.”

The room grew unbearably hot. “Delete that and I won’t tell anyone about the Fire Escape Incident.”

With a gasp of mock outrage, Caddy cried “We agreed never to speak of that!”

“And we won’t,” Ian assured him, wiping a stray stream of spit off his cheek as he sat up. “So long as you delete that.”

A muttered “fine…”, and Caddy started out of the clubroom.


End file.
